


What Could Never Be

by SuperWhoLock505



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, I promise, M/M, Season 2, What is and what should never be, episode 20, the story will start to make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock505/pseuds/SuperWhoLock505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode 20 season 2 au</p>
<p>Dean gets captured by the Djinn and he wakes up with a wife called Carmen, his brother is married to Jess and his mum is still alive. A perfect life. However Dean still remembers everything from his life as a hunter and tries to convince everyone that he's telling the truth and trying desperately to find a way out. Nobody believes him and Dean gives up, settling down in a normal life routine. Until, one day, Dean meets a man called Castiel Novak. They quickly become friends and Dean finds himself explaining everything to Castiel. However, Castiel isn't all what Dean seemed to be and Dean has to make a impossible choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO!!! Finally an idea for a fanfic;-; 
> 
> I was reward hint supernatural and I was watching season 2 episode 20 and I was thinking....what if something more happened in Dean's dream. I mean, it was quite a random idea but I really liked it so I though what the heck!? Let's write a fanfic!! 
> 
> The story might be a little confusing at first but I promise as the story devolops it will start to make sense^-^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and any kudos and comment. (I will also try and post every week because I don't want to neglect the story*_*)

Dean jolted awake. The overwhelming feeling of shock, surprise and nausea made his head spin for a few seconds. He was in a dark room with the white glow of the moon filtering in through the window. He looked around, spinning his head from left to right trying to get his bearings. He was in a bedroom with a small tv playing some old black and white movie on it. Not a motel room but a proper homely bedroom, with pictures of people in frames on the dresser which Dean didn't recognise. He looked down at the bed to see a dark haired women fast asleep. She was hot. Dean wasn't going to deny himself but why the hell was he in her house. How the hell did he get there. He slowly crept out of the bed trying his best not to wake the sleeping woman. He grabbed his clothes which were tossed on the floor by the bed side table and put them on, grabbing his phone and tiptoed through the door which was left ajar at the end of the room. It turned out to be a smallish living room with a long, dark sofa in the middle of the room and a large tv in front of it. Also other random pieces of furniture were dotted around the room like stray armchairs and tall lamps. Dean searched around for a light switch after closing the bedroom door gently and turned the light on. No main light actually come on but a small lamp in the middle of a table illuminated the room. Dean looked down at his phone and searched for Sam's number anxiously. Why was he here? How did he get here? The questions kept swimming around his head. It made no sense. The phone started ringing and Dean began to pace the room apprehensively.   
"Dean..?" Sam asked sounding quite surprised at the sound of his brothers voice.   
"Sam!"  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know! I don't know where I am!" Dean grumbled, annoyed at Sam's bored tone.   
"What? Well what happened?" Sam replied sound slightly more worried.   
"Erm the Djinn...it, er attacked me."  
"The Gin? You're drinking Gin?!"  
"No asshat! You know...the Djinn..the scary creature...remember?" Dean was getting more anxious. Why couldn't Sam remember what had happen? Panic started to settle in Dean's chest and made his breathing rapid. "It put it's hand on me and I woke up with some chick!"   
"Carmen..?" Sam stated as if it was a matter of fact.   
"Who?"  
"Man you're drunk!"  
"No I'm not drunk! What's going on?!" Dean started pacing faster from each corner of the living room.   
"Look it's late, alright. Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" And Sam quickly hung up.   
"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted down the phone even though he knew Sam couldn't hear him. Dean slammed the phone down. He didn't have an idea about what was happening? Why couldn't Sam remember? Dean thought to himself. All he could remember was just before the Djinn touched him so how the hell did he end up here? Dean mind was going crazy with ideas. "Crap." Dean murmured kicking the table and staring wide eyed at the unfamiliar room, "this is a damn dream..."

~~~~~

It was midnight when Dean and Carmen returned from Dean's mum's birthday meal. After the meal, they decided to go to a bar just down the road from the restaurant and have a couple of drinks. One and two bottles slowly became six and seven and before Dean could even start looking for clues for how to wake up, he was wasted.   
Dean cursed at the foreign lock on the door to 'his' house, twisting the key clockwise then anticlockwise until the door unbolted and Dean stumbled through laughing at the in surreality of the situation. His mum was alive and well. Sammy was married and happy with Jess (even if Sam apparently wasn't close to Dean anymore, he was going to change that.) and Dean had a home to go to and a wife. Dean had a wife. Wow. Dean knew too well that this must be some sort of dream but at the minute, he couldn't care less. He was happy, for once.   
Dean collapsed onto the settee, a bottle still in his right hand. Carmen slipped off her high heels and walked over to Dean from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I best get off." She whispered in his ear kissing the side of his face and started towards the bedroom.   
"Hu? Where to?" Dean slurred between gulps of beer.   
"I have to get to work, remember? I'm on night shifts now." She turned back smiling. Carmen had only had one glass of red wine and that was it. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital and obviously couldn't get drunk along with her 'husband'.   
"Oh yeah..." Dean faked he knew and tipped the rest of the bottle down his throat and before he knew it he was flat out on the sofa. 

~~~~~

He woke up the next day feeling like death. He lay face down on the sofa, his arm thrown over the side and the empty bottle still tucked in his fingers.   
He pulled himself up sluggishly dropping the bottle and rubbing his face. He was still wearing the suit from last night which didn't help with the intense aching of his joints. He pulled of the jacket, tie and shirt and pushed his shoes of his feet and careened towards the door he presumed was the bathroom and begin to clean himself up.   
After about half an hour Dean stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping wet from the cold shower. Before he went into the bathroom Dean had found a pair of clean jeans and a grey t-shirt and decided that they could work (no AC/DC t-shirt though) he shuffled into the kitchen still feeling pretty rough and started rummaging through the cabinets for some descent food. Nothing. Just a few cereal bars and a small bag of sugar. Dean rolled his eyes cursing under his breath. What house had no damn food he thought. Defiantly not my house! He went back into the living room and grabbed a stray jacket laying on the back of a dark burgundy arm chair and pulled it on. Shoving some shoes on his feet and grabbing his keys, he walked out of the house shutting the door firmly behind him.   
The street looked like any other street. A long line of reasonable sized houses, all with small front yards and a space for a car. People from elderly couples and a group of small kids were walking down either side of the street. The street looked perfect. Unnaturally perfect. Everyone happy and smiley. God, Dean was starting to hate this place...wherever 'this' place was. He looked up and down the street pulling his jacket tighter around his body and started walking down the street hoping he could find a convenience store. He would have gone in the impala, however it wasn't anywhere in the street. This defiantly wasn't real.   
He strode down the pavement avoiding eye contact with any of these weird ass people. He felt like he was walking forever until he finally came across a small store called 'The Greenway's supermarket'. Yep, not real, he kept repeating. He stepped inside causally pushing aside the glass door and looking around. It was extremely clean and everything was white apart from the food neatly on display on the shelves. He strode down each aisle scanning the shelves for some food.   
When he reached the till he had found a small apple pie, a can of coke and a chocolate bar. As the cashier scanned Dean's food Dean remembered something...he had no money. Shit.   
"That'll be $7.25 please." The small, round woman smiled at Dean placing his food into a plastic bag.   
"I....I....erm..." Dean patted down every single one of his pockets looking around helplessly. "I've...left my card at home..." He said weakly trying to give the lady his best Sam puppy eyes.   
"Er...I'll pay for you, if you don't mind?" A man's voice came from behind him. Dean turned round and was faced with a smaller man. He was about the same age as Dean in a suit and a long, tan trench coat. He had radiant blue eyes and dark hair and wore a kind look. Dean stared at the man for a while, not knowing how to respond. The man, who was smiling quite awkwardly shuffled on the spot not quite looking Dean in the eye.   
"Um...yeah, sure. Thank you." Dean felt a flush creep over his cheeks as he stepped aside to let the man pay for Dean's things. Dean cursed himself for being such an awkward bastard. The man turned from Dean and pulled out a $10 note and handed it to the cashier lady.  
"Keep the change." He said politely smiling and slightly bowing his head picking up the bag and handing it to Dean.   
"Thanks man. I owe you one." Dean took the plastic bag from the man and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. The other man smiled also placing his hands into his coat pockets. "See you round." Dean added. The man smiled at Dean once again and took off towards the exist. Dean suddenly had an idea.   
"Hey! Wait! What's your name?" Dean called running back over to the man's side. The man looked up at Dean in almost shock, his eyebrows knitting together and his head titling to the side.   
"Castiel." He replied almost curiously.   
"Dean. I'm Dean. Sooo, erm, going anyway interesting?" Dean mentally slapped himself. Why was he being such an awkward ass? His original idea was just to find out the guys name so he could at least say he had made a friend in this fucked up dream, he now felt he had stepped to personal barrier for someone he had meet five minutes ago, but Castiel did just pay for Dean's food...   
Castiel's eyes lingered on Dean for a second like he was seeing if Dean was a threat or not. After a second Castiel's gaze softened and he answered Dean's question.   
"I'm actually just going back to work."   
"Oh, okay. Have fun, I guess." Dean spoke, shrugging his shoulders and began to walk in the direction of his house not wanting to make the situation anymore socially painful than it already was.   
"See you later Dean." Castiel voiced as he headed in the opposite direction. Dean smiled slightly to himself. The words 'see you later.' Rang through his head. Maybe he was successful in making a friend after all. Even if it was in the most awkward way possible. 

~~~~~

Dean didn't do much else that day apart from watch boring daytime TV and eat his snacks. He lounged on the couch thinking deeply. If this was a dream, it was one hell of a dream. Everything felt real, well apart from everything's perfect which was starting to drive Dean mad. He needed a plan of how to get out of this dream. If he knew anything about the Djinn they were famous for killing their victims within days...it had already been almost two days now and Dean was still alive. Either the Djinn was keeping him alive for something or time moved differently here. Dean wasn't sure which one but he knew he had to find a way out. And fast. Because he couldn't leave Sam and he knew to damn well this world wasn't real.


	2. Blue Ligh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams...you can only dream so much before you run out of stories right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been so busy with finals and collage but now that's out of the way I can properly concentrate on this story more!! Ahhh the story is starting to get interesting! Finally! What is the strange blue light? Who knows...hehehe 
> 
> I don't have a clue how long this fanfic will be but please all the support I get really helps me, please leave a comment or two maybe..?
> 
> Thankkk yyouuuu so such for reading and I do hope you are enjoying my strange fanfic^.^

He was running. He was in a darkly lit corridor with old graffiti sprawled across the walls. He knew something was chasing him but he didn't know what. All of his instincts were yelling for him to run. Just run as far away as you can.   
He pushed forward, turning a corner which lead to another long corridor. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs were slowly giving up on him. But he couldn't stop. Not now. He had to run. He had to get away.   
As he turned yet another corner he saw a door at the end with a bright, light blue glow coming from behind it. He didn't know why, however something was urging him to the door. If he opens the door, he will be okay. He will be safe. He accelerated forward reaching out his hand to turn the door handle but before he could turn it, the door started to blur out of his vision and the whole corridor went black. 

~~~~~

Dean had drifted into a light sleep on the sofa. The TV was on mute and the remote was balancing precariously on his thigh. He jumped up from the sofa glaring around the room like something was hiding in the shadows, the remote fell with a bang and startled him slightly. He sighed heavily, still feeling slightly woozy from his dream. So close. Dean knew that door meant something. Maybe it was his way out. Maybe, something was helping him to find a way out of this place. Even if they weren't, he could still hope.   
He slumped back down on the couch and put his head in his hands huffing once again. He heard the low buzz of his phone. He stretched his arms forward and picked up the phone in the action, squinting at the bright screen and began to read the text message. It was from Carmen. All it said was that she couldn't make it home that evening because of a new coma patient. Okay cool. Dean thought. Having a wife was good, however, Dean preferred the high life of being single and on the road. And this wasn't real anyway...  
He glanced at the time on the screen. 21:47. Dean theorised for a minute. The bar...the bar from last night. He could go there! He pushed himself up from the settee and grabbed his jacket pulling it on. Money. He needed money. He walked around the room opening random draws trying to find at least a couple of bucks. Nothing. He walked into the bedroom and rooted in the draws in there too. He finally found a couple of $5 notes screwed up in the bedside tables and shoved them into his coat pocket, making his way to the bar down the road. 

~~~~~

Dean made his way down the street once again that day. The sun was just beginning to set behind the houses on his left and the street lights were starting to flicker on. The street was completely empty now and any sign of life had disappeared from earlier that afternoon. Dean took his time walking down the street. He didn't see a reason to rush, it wasn't like he had anywhere to be. He strolled past the houses taking his time to properly look at them and see if there was anything suspicious about them. To any normal person the houses seemed like any other. Some in better conditions than others. Some with flowers and grass is the front yards others with just gravel or paving stones. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but a normal life was out of the ordinary for Dean. He didn't know what was suspicious and what wasn't.   
Dean kicked a small rock on the floor and sent it flying into the road. He needed to find a way out of this dream. And soon. But he didn't have a clue how. Maybe it had something to do with the dream and that door with the light? He thought to himself. It must be something to do with that damn door. As he got lost in his thoughts, someone walked straight into him, knocking Dean from his daydream and making him stumble backwards slightly. "Sorry! Ah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The man babbled , fiddling with the button on his coat. Dean looked up, it was that man, from the shop who had paid for Dean's things! He had to think for a minute. What was this guy's name?! Erm Cas-something? Yep. Cas will have to do.   
"Oh...hey...Cas, it's fine I wasn't looking, sorry man." Dean replied awkwardly shrugging his shoulders.   
"Dean. Yes, hello again." Cas' lips pressed into a small smile.   
"Hey." Dean repeated stifling a laugh, was every conversation with this guy going to be so awkward? "So, erm, where you heading?" Dean asked hesitantly. Cas might have been awkward but he was Dean's closet thing to a friend in this place.   
"I was just going for a walk." He replied still half smiling, placing his hands into his coat pockets.   
"Oh, right okay." Dean nodded and was about to start walking again. "Would you like to accompany me?" Cas asked. "If you don't have anything else to do, of course."   
"No. No, sure I'll come. I've got nothing better to do with my life." Dean smiled back as they both set off down the street.

~~~~~

They strolled down the deserted street together in silence. Neither of them knowing what to say or how to ignite a conversation. Dean didn't even know the guy! However he felt it slightly more comforting knowing that other people spoke in this dream too.   
He didn't need to speak to his mum or brother to know they weren't real. He didn't need to pressurise questions from them to understand they were not his real family. And because of this reason, he didn't want to get to close to them; especially his mother. The feeling of another person in this dream made Dean feel like he wasn't going insane. That he could still have a normal conversation with a person. Even if they were real or not. At this moment of time, Dean didn't really care. However, he was still curious to how far these dreams went. How far these 'dream people' could think before they ran out of fake memories. Dreams...You can only dream so much before you run out of stories right?

~~~~~

They had walked quite far down the street now, the sun had completely set and the lights coming from the houses and been all switched off part from a select few.   
"So, where do you work?" Dean finally chirped up. He wanted to get to know this odd, mysterious dream guy.   
"I...ah, work in the family business." Cas almost stuttered the words out like he wasn't quite sure what to say. Dean felt he had hit a soft point in the the dream...maybe this was his way out of here. Maybe if he pushed enough, asked enough questions he would be able to find a way out somehow.   
"Right. Is it like a office thing or..?" Dean pressured. He had to find a loop hole.   
"We just...I...we help people. Mostly." Cas was looking from side to side like he had just been caught stealing from a shop. "Nothing worth of interest. What line of work are you in?" He muttered in defence.   
"I just work with my brother. I'm actually new to this place, just moved in, you mind showing me the local area, maybe?" Dean didn't care that it was also midnight nor did he care about what a demanding dick he sounded like.  
"I...erm...yes of course. I don't mind." Cas smiled slightly but it didn't quite meet his eyes this time.   
"Awesome." Dean replied stuffing his hands in his pockets as they carried on down the street. 

~~~~~~

Cas showed him the town and a few different places like the library and the local park. The whole town was completely empty and Dean preferred it this way. He really hates people.   
Once Cas had showed him basically everything in the tiny town centre Dean didn't was to leave. He was actually enjoying having Cas show him around the town and he had to constantly remind himself it wasn't real, yet it was hard because it felt so real to him. Apart from being a complete nerd, Cas was pretty good company.   
Dean sat down on a bench outside the local book store and Cas took a seat next to him. He looked extremely tired and Dean felt pretty guilty for making the guy show him around the place at midnight. Good thing it wasn't real.   
"Dude, this place is tiny." Dean laughed shaking his head and resting his back on the book shop wall.   
"It is but it has everything a person needs for basic living and..."  
"Man, I know your speaking but your so friggin' posh! Where the hell are you from?" Dean had to admit, Cas' accent was quite unusual for an American. He had the American accent but he spoke like someone from England.   
"I have just recently also moved here. To the country, that is." This guy is so weird. It actually made Dean laugh. He didn't make sense. This had to be a dream. This confirmed it. 

~~~~~

They sat for a while longer until Dean got up and stretched his arms until his joints clicked back into place.   
"I think we both best head home, fuck knows what time it is" Dean yawned. He frigging yawned. In a dream. This is hilarious.   
"Right, goodbye Dean." Cas stood up and crossed his arms and begin to walk in the opposite direction to Dean's house.   
"Bye Cas. See you again, maybe?" Dean shouted at him before he turned a corner.   
"Of course Dean." Cas smiled and waved awkwardly at Dean as he turned the corner. Then..it happened. As Cas turned the corner a blinding light filled Dean's vision. That same blue light from his dream. All he could hear was a faint ringing and he felt his body go numb as he fell to floor and got knocked completely out.


	3. Blue and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like he stepped onto a movie set for a damn zombie movie. What the hell is this place?! Just as Dean was about to turn around something caught his eye; there was a bright blue glow coming from behind one of the houses at the end of the street. It was like his dream with the door. It basically was the exact same colour. “Hello?” Dean asked slowly, turning around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm back! Ugh I'm so sorry this chapter is only short Ive been suffering from a serious case of writers block;-;
> 
> I've already started on the next chapter so that should be longer (a lot longer) and should be ready earlier than they have been.
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SSOOO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!!! Omg it seriously means so much to me and really helps me out, a lot. So, really, thank you so much:3 and thank you for baring with me and this weird story because, to be honest, I don't have a clue what will happen next...oh dear...

Wings. Huge, black wings. Glowing with blue light from behind. He was in a forest. Yes. Definitely a forest. There was no light apart from the white glow of the moon from behind the clouds and the pale light from the wings. The wings were spread out as far as 8 feet from each side, far to big to belong to any bird. He couldn't see what they belonged to because whatever was attached to these wings was hiding in the shadows of the tall trees surrounding the area. He started to creep forward to try and get a better look of what this thing was but as he got closer the wings begin to disappear. They didn't fly or fold in they started to fade into the background until they couldn't be seen anymore. The blue glow disappearing with them. However, behind the wings there was a small building at the other end of the forest. It had one window and one door. And then the door began to glow. Light blue. Of course. It's the same door. He thought to himself. It was in fact, the same door. So he ran. He ran forward towards the small building. Towards to door which was now, again, starting to blur out of vision until he felt himself falling and falling... 

~~~~~

"Hello, Sir can you hear me?" A woman was hovering over Dean flashing a light into his eyes with a concerned look on her face. He tried to sit up but he could feel that his arms and legs were strapped down. What the...  
"Don't try and move. You've got some pretty bad injuries to your leg and ribs and we don't want to make them worse, do we?" The woman said softly. Dean stopped moving and just stared at the sky. But he couldn't see sky, he could just see trees. Where the hell am I? He questioned himself.   
He could feel someone wrapping his leg up and another gabbing something into his inner forearm. It was also raining which didn't help the situation any. The woman started speaking again. "Just nod your head to answer my questions okay?" Dean nodded. "Okay. Good. Are you in pain at all. Even if it's just a little but it's very important that we know." Dean though about it. He was in pain. His spine felt like it had broke in two and his head was aching. He nodded slowly. "Right. Hey! George! Give two shots." Dean felt another sting in his arm which he guessed was George. The lady turned to face Dean again. "Can you feel your legs?" Yes. Dean could in fact feel some son of a bitch messing around with his left knee. He nodded. "That's good. Extremely good. Now, we're going to give you some oxygen and lift you up into the ambulance so we can get you some proper care. Is that okay?" Like I have a damn choice! He nodded reluctantly as the woman placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and the Whatever The Hell He Was Lying On started to lift.   
The ambulance journey was quick and before he knew it he was lying in a hospital bed with a strapped up leg and rips. He needed to get out. Hospitals are not Dean's favourite place to be and considering how this was a dream he didn't see the damn point of being here. More importantly - how did he end up in the middle of a forest with broken ribs and a fractured knee. He remembered blacking out. Definitely. But, wasn't that in the middle of a street...out a book shop...not in a forest.   
Just as he was lost in thought a nurse walked into the room carrying a clip board and pen. She was young with light, bouncy blonde hair and a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hello! Are you feeling any better? I just need to take down some information about yourself. Is that alright?" She asked enthusiastically pulling a chair over and sitting next to Dean. He nodded and half smiled at her in response. "Okay then! Let's get started shall we? What's your name, date of birth and do you have any family or friends we can contact to tell them about you?" She was staring right at Dean, still smiling, with huge, round blue eyes.   
"Dean Winchester, January 24th 1979 and no, there no one." He really couldn't see the point of contacting anyone. He didn't have any information to contact his mum or brother even if he wanted to and he barely knew that guy Cas to bother him about the situation.   
"Okie dokie Dean, that's it, your free to go! I'll go and collect your clothes and you can go off into the open again." She smiled patting his arm.   
"Thanks." Dean mumbled back trying the half smile again. The nurse patted his arm again and walked out of the room. 

~~~~~

Soon enough he was back out the hospital accompanied by a fancy pair of crutches. The pain in his knee and ribs wasn't too bad and the nurse gave him a box of paracetamol to loosen any pain in both his ribs and knee of needs be, it was his head in which he was having the problem with though. What the hell was going on?! Forget about the damn blacking out, how had he ended up in a forest on the outskirts of town with a friggin' bust up knee and broke ribs. He needed answers, now...he needs a plan.   
Dean carries on down the street in the direction he hopes is towards his house, struggling a bit with trying to get the crutches to actually do their job right.   
If he goes back to the house he could just take some money and clothes and shit and go and stay in a motel or something so he can do some proper research and actually fine out what's happening....and if Carmen is there... he can just kinda blag his way though the whole "I'm sorry I don't think it's working anymore." "It's me not you." "I just feel we don't have the same connection anymore." Yeah, that should do it. 

~~~~~

After about what felt like hours of walking Dean still hadn't found a street that looked remotely familiar. Every corner he turned looked just like the last one and it didn't help that he never bothered looking at his house address before he left so asking someone for directions was out of the question. The rain had started up again and made his clothes cling to all the places which it shouldn’t. The crutches had begun to rub uncomfortably against his hands and the painkillers had almost completely worn off. Worst day of the century. The street he was walking down now looked like it hadn’t been inhabited for years. The houses had been over grown with different plants and the road was just rubble instead of tarmac. The paving on the sidewalk had started to crack in awkward places and crumble into the road. I was like he stepped onto a movie set for a damn zombie movie. What the hell is this place?! Just as Dean was about to turn around something caught his eye; there was a bright blue glow coming from behind one of the houses at the end of the street. It was like his dream with the door. It basically was the exact same colour. “Hello?” Dean asked slowly, turning himself around on the crutches so he could face the direction that the light was coming from. He wasn’t expecting a reply and he didn’t get one, which left two other options: either walk towards the light and find out what it is himself or just turn around and leave. However, he knew he only had one choice if he was to find out how to get out of this nightmare. He looked back and forth down the street to see if anyone had magically appeared whilst he had his back turned. No one. “Okay. Come on. I can do this shit.” He whispered to himself as he set off slowly down the street trying to avoid falling over the broken concrete littering the floor. He most definitely was not going to confess he was at all scared of approaching this light which had been basically haunting him for the majority of the time he had been suck in dream land. No way in hell. Dean took a deep breath as he came face to face with the house in which the light was glowing behind. “erm…hello?” He repeated again just to make sure. Still no reply. Right, okay, he can do this. Dean started to shuffle towards the backyard pressing his back to the house wall just to stay hidden. As he got to the corner, a faint buzzing sound began to hum in the same direction of the light. He moved his head carefully round so he could get a good look at this…this thing. Dean had to blink twice to actually except what his eyes were showing him. There was a woman glowing blue standing in the middle of long, yellowed grass. She looked like she was dead. Her eyes glassy and dark, her skin dirtied and patchy. She had a vacant expression and her arms hung limply at the side of her. She was dressed in all black. The buzzing also sounded like it came from her, somehow anyway. She didn't seem like any kind of threat to Dean so he slowly moved forwards towards her to try and find the source of the glowing and humming. As he stepped closer to the woman she snapped her head in his direction, her eyes meeting his. Dean froze lifting up one of his crutches in case she pounced on him or something. Her mouth began to open and close slowly as if she was trying to speak and her eyes began to open wider and wider. "H...he....hel...help me. Plea...please." She gasped as she began to cry holding her hands up to grasp at her head. "Help me! HELP ME!" She screamed frantically at Dean. Her body began to shake but she didn't move towards Dean at all, it was like she was stuck in one spot. Her screaming got so loud that Dean had to drop the crutches and cover his ears. He began to stumble back but the screaming got louder until it started to sound like the buzzing, and then, she faded. Dean shook his head blinking rapidly again. What the hell. This was crazy. What the hell was even happening anymore. The thoughts ragged through Dean's skull as he turned around, picked up his crutches and walked down the derelict street and turned down another one which thankfully looked normal again.


End file.
